Simplesmente, somente e para sempre você
by Contadora
Summary: Yorusoi - T Primeira regra para Soi. Nunca beba demais. Segunda regra: especialmente se for numa festa.


**SIMPLY, AND ONLY YOU FOREVER**

_(Simplesmente, somente e para sempre você)_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Me encontro sozinha_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Olho para o lado e suspiro_

A primeira coisa que sinto agora é a minha cabeça latejando de dor. Abro um olho. Vejo o que está à minha volta: meus pertences. Raciocino. Estou no meu quarto e na minha cama. Respiro, aliviada. Isto tudo porque definitivamente não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

-Ai. Minha cabeça! – _droga, agora dei para falar sozinha...mas que dor de cabeça infernal. Afinal de contas, o que foi que fiz ontem na festa da Associação dos Shinigamis Femininos?A festa...! Nossa não me lembro de nada! Nunca mais aceito as bebidas do Tenente Matsumoto...acho que exagerei no Uísque... - e_ coloca a mão no outro lado do futton. Alguma coisa está faltando...

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Remexo nas cobertas já frias ao meu lado_

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Você não está lá_

**Flashback**

**Um recinto está bem decorado em Sereitei. É um lugar amplo e com decorativos nos moldes de uma boate do mundo humano. Os móveis dali foram retirados e nos lugares deles, poltronas baixas foram colocadas, Encostada num canto, defronte à porta de entrada, um mesa cheia de comida e aperitivos. As janelas e estão abertas e cortinas as cobrem parcialmente. No centro de tudo, um círculo foi preso no chão, demarcando o lugar onde seria para a dança. No alto, luzes de todas as cores foram instaladas. Do lado da mesa da comida, e uma de cada lado, escadas levam até o andar de cima foi cortado da metade em diante, para que se fosse possível o que está acontecendo de baixo. Lá em cima, mais poltronas e mesinha com garrafas de bebida. Uma Nanao fica na porta dando as boas-vindas às convidadas: todas as mulheres da Associação dos Shinigamis Femininos. **

_O vento levou tua quentura de minha cama_

_Levou-me o teu olhar abrasador_

_Tirou-me a vida_

_Tirou-me o tudo e o nada_

**Ele veste um vestido preto até os joelhos. Ele possui algumas rendas nas bordas. Seus braços estão de fora. No mais, Matsumotto, Isane e outra irmã Kotetsu,Soifon fazem parte do evento. As irmãs kotestu trajem uma roupa idêntica, a não ser pela cor e tamanho: uma jeans colante e um top preto e cinza. Matsumotto veste um jeans e uma blusa. Soifon está trajando uma blusa amarela de alça bem fina e colante no corpo. Na parte de baixo, uma saia preta de pregas até a metade da coxa. Um cinto com um emblema do segundo esquadrão está em sua cintura. Todas elas estão entrando na festa ao mesmo tempo. Ao pisarem no salão, uma Yachiru chega toda apresada levando consigo algo parecido com um livro debaixo do braço.**

**-Não, presidente, essa festa é para os mais velhos. – diz Nanao ajeitando os óculos e impedindo a passagem da criança. – Depois eu leio essa história para você. **

**-Mas não...**

**-Por favor, presidente, deixe-me recepcionar as convidadas. Ainda faltam a Kuchiki Rukia, a Nemu e outros convidados. – nisso volta a abrir um sorriso para as convidadas que vem chegando. Boa noite, Srt. Kuchiki, Srt. Uharana,...**

**Yachiru fica com uma expressão emburrada e dá meia volta, desaparecendo pela escuridão da noite.**

_O vento sopra pela minha cama_

_Levanto-me e fecho a janela aberta_

_O vento pára de soprar pela minha cama_

_Olho para trás_

**A festa está a toda. As mulheres estão dançando e algumas estão na parte de cima do salão, conversando. Outras estão sentadas perto do bar, onde está sendo servida a bebida. E quem serve a bebida é Kuukaku.É o caso de Soifon. Sua mão direita segura e balança, lentamente ao ritmo da música, uma taça de uísque. Nisso Matsumotto chega perto:**

**-Ora, você gostou da bebida humana! – diz sentando do lado da capitã de tranças. **

**-Pois é Rangiku, eu insisti que ela provasse a bebida e ela não largo mais, já é a terceira taça. – diz Kuukaku misturando outra bebida. – Vai querer alguma coisa, Matsumotto?**

**-Sim, vou querer um martinni, por favor. – nisso a mulher do clã Shiba começa a preparar outra bebida, pegando outras garrafas e misturando numa das taças que estão no balcão. - Agora, porque bebe assim, Soifon? Pelo que Oomaeda me diz, não é do seu feitio. – continua a loira.**

**A capitã do segundo esquadrão apenas olha para ela e vira de lado. Ignorando-a. Logo depois, Kuukaku aparece com a bebida pedida por Rangiku.**

**-Tuudo bem, eu vou me divertir, capitã. – nisso pega a bebida na sua frente e vai para a pista de dança. A Shiba observa a mulher chinesa e depois as pessoas dançando na pista de dança.**

**-Sei, eu sei o motivo que você está assim hoje. **

**Soi fon olha-a, incrédula.**

**-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você mal me conhece! – Vocifeira.**

**-Nossa! Não precisa ficar assim. Acho que o uísque te deixou alterada... – a chinesa olha mais feio ainda para a Shiba. – Olha, sei que Yoruichi está muito atrasada para a festa, e talvez, pela hora, nem apareça por aqui. Mas vai se divertir, mulher! Dance um pouco! – nisso sai para a outra ponta do balcão, para servir a outras convidadas.**

**Soifon fica observando as mulheres dançando com a sua taça de uísque. **

**-Ah, droga. Olha o que eu estou fazendo... – e olha para a taça quase vazia – bebendo que nem um animal aqui... Não posso continuar assim. – e coloca a taça em cima do balcão e sai da casa onde está sendo realizada a festa. Um vento gelado da noite cruza deu corpo. Ela, instintivamente leva seus braços a junto de si, tentando aquecer-se. É em vão. **

_Você está parada na porta_

_Você me olha,_

_Você vai até mim e me abraça_

_Você beija meus lábios_

**Nisso ela sente mais um par de braços circundando seu corpo. Ela olha para baixo e vê dois braços cor de café-chocolate, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a sua orelha sente um bafo quente proveniente da boca de outra pessoa.**

**-Está muito fria esta noite, Soi. – diz ao pé de seu ouvido.**

**-Yo-Yoruichi! – fala Soifon tentando raciocinar algo lógico, mas o álcool e a proximidade com o corpo de Yoruichi estão a deixando fora de si. **_**Droga,...porque eu bebi...agora não sei se você está realmente aqui. Será que é um sonho?**_

_**-**_**Aham, eu mesma minha abelhinha. – e beija apaixonadamente seu pescoço. Um escalafrio percorre o corpo da mulher mais nova. - Desculpa pelo atraso é que tive um problema com o portal e não consegui chegar a tempo.**

**A mulher mais velha puxa o rosto de Soi, deixando a cargo se segurar a cintura da chinesa, apenas uma de suas mãos. Logo depois de puxa, um beijo quente captura os lábios frios da menor. Suas línguas se encontram e o beijo se aprofunda. Soi deixar escapar um leve gemido. Yoruichi ri e exala o cheiro da boca da capitã. Ela corta o beijo, confusa.**

**-Você bebeu Soi? – pergunta a mulher cor de café-chocolate, abraçando por trás a mulher de tranças.**

**-Sim. Um pouco.**

**-Um pouco? 'Tá mais pra uma garrafa inteira Soi. – nisso massageia os braços da menor. – Nossa! Seus braços estão congelando aqui fora! Vamos para dentro, lá deve estar mais quente. – e começa a puxar pela mão a mulher chinesa. Porém esta recusa e pára.**

**-Não. Por favor.**

**-Por quê? O que houve?**

**-Não quero ir, estou cansada. Tive um dia muito cansativo no esquadrão.**

**Yoruichi chega mais perto e a abraça de frente. Chega ao seu ouvido e diz sussurrando:**

**-Tudo bem. Vou poder adiantar meus planos com você. – e morde um pedaço da orelha de Soi. Depois desce e beija o outro lado do pescoço da chinesa que por sua vez leva as mãos aos cabelos lilases da mais velha. Por causa do álcool ela pensa em voz alta.**

**-Então vamos logo Yoruichi. – a mais velha então ri e puxa para uma parede, ao lado da casa onde está sendo realizada festa. Com um baque, ela sabe que encostou o corpo de sua ex-guarda no muro. Então ela leva uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Soi e abre as pernas da mesma. Em seguida pressiona seu baixo ventre no da chinesa. Ambas soltam um leve gemido. Depois suas bocas e mãos tentam beijar e tocar tudo que conseguem atingir. Parece uma fome não saciada há muito tempo. Yoruichi então tenta uma jogada mais ousada e começa a beijas o colo da abelhinha. Depois desce e passa a língua por cima da roupa colante dela, fazendo o contorno dos seios da mulher mais nova. Ela geme. Yoruichi sorri e continua.**

_O vento parou de soprar na minha cama_

_E digo "Onde esteve? Demorou."_

_Você diz, "Estava na cozinha.", e me beija._

_O vento parou de soprar na minha cama._

**-Vamos para meu quarto. Aqui não... – diz com a capitã com a voz ofegante.**

**-Está bem, Soi. – nisso com o Shunpo, elas chegam à porta do quarto de Soi, nos domínios do segundo esquadrão. A mulher mais velha abre a porta e entra com a capitã em seus braços. Em seguida ao vê-la adentrar, fecha e a joga na cama. A chinesa sente um vento frio passar por ela, mas longo em seguida é trocado pelo calor do corpo de sua ex-capitã e pela boca e língua famintas da mesma.**

**Fim do flashback**

Um pequeno sorriso se forma no rosto de Soi ao se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite passada. E como fosse para confirmar suas lembranças, ela levanta as cobertas que a envolve e se depara com seu corpo completamente nu e com algumas marcas de chupões.

-Ela esteve aqui!- diz consigo em voz alta.

-E ainda estou minha abelhinha. – diz uma Yoruichi vestida num roupão roxo. Seu cabelo está solto.

Soi fica sentada no futton. Yoruichi vai e fica ao seu lado.

-Onde esteve? – pergunta antes de dar um beijo de bom-dia em na mulher cor de café-chocolate.

-Estava na cozinha, tomando meu leite matinal. - e beija novamente a chinesa, só que com mais intensidade. A capitã corresponde e joga a coberta em cima de Yoruichi.

-Já quer de novo? Pensei que acordaria com uma ressaca daquelas, depois de ter tomado tanto uísque.

Soi ri. Yoruichi devolve o sorriso e termina de jogar as cobertas em cimas delas. Aquela manhã prometia ser muito longa.


End file.
